With development of electronic technologies, electronic devices with a plug (for example, a Universal Serial Bus (USB) disk and a data card) have become popular portable electronic devices.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, an electronic device with a plug in the conventional art includes a shell 1, a main circuit board 2 in the shell 1, a plug 30 electrically connected to the main circuit board 2, and a protective cap put on the plug 30.
The shell 1 is cuboid, and the plug 30 includes a head end and a back end. When the head end of the plug 30 is inserted in a slot 41 of an external device 4, the plug 30 is electrically connected to the slot 41 shown in FIG. 2.
The back end of the plug 30 is electrically connected to the main circuit board 2.
When the plug 30 is not in use, the protective cap may be put on the head end of the plug 30.
The back end of the plug 30 is fastened to either side of the maximum extension direction (or known as a lengthwise direction) of the shell 1, and the head end of the plug 30 stretches along the maximum extension direction of the shell 1.
It is assumed that the plug 30 is a USB plug. When using an electronic device with a USB plug, a user removes the protective cap from the plug 30, and then holds the shell 1 with a hand, and inserts the head end of the plug 30 in the slot 41 of the external device 4 (such as a computer) shown in FIG. 2. After the head end of the plug 30 is inserted in the slot 41 of the external device 4, USB terminals (also known as USB pins) 302 embedded on an insulation base 301 in the plug 30 is electrically connected to the slot 41. In this way, the main circuit board 2 in the electronic device with the plug exchanges data with the external device 4 through the plug 30 and the slot 41.
The inventor of the present invention finds at least the following problems in the conventional art:
As shown in FIG. 1, in the conventional electronic device with a plug, the back end of the plug 30 is vertically fastened to either side of the maximum extension direction of the shell 1, and the head end of the plug 30 stretches along the maximum extension direction of the shell 1; after the head end of the plug 30 is inserted in the slot 41 of the external device 4 shown in FIG. 2, the shell 1 exposes itself and vertically protrudes on the external device 4. The shell 1 occupies too large space in the direction vertical to the surface of the external device 4, and other ports or other units are generally set around the slot 41 of the external device 4; therefore, when the user uses other ports or performs other operations outside the external device 4, the user may easily touch the shell 1 of the electronic device, which makes the plug 30 detached from the slot 41 of the external device 4 or even damage the plug 30 unintentionally.